thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wolfspirit97
Ivyclaw, I am so sorry but how do you know when you can use a picture and when you can't? I will just take it off, just in case.--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 17:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll take off the pictures I do not have copyright for, there are some I do because on the site it says you can as long as the creator's name shows. Here is one of those pictures: Sorry, here is the picture: --'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 13:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ASDFISLAPYOUOTHERWIKIS Sorry for being so inactive. xD I completely forgot I was here with school and other wikis. >.< Hi Ivyclaw, Sorry about the page how do you make it a subpage? Thanks!--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 19:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Request Hi, Ivy! May I make another siggie, please? Color: Cyan wording; Salmon background; Silver border; Orchid small letters. Wording: Emberstar; (in the small letters) Arty Fowl ftw! Symbols: A star on either side of small letters, if possible. Size: For border, 4px ridge, please. And the words, whatever size you want. If you have any questions about the siggie, just tell me on my talk page. Thank you so much in advance! Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Im so sorry about not being active, but with school and homework it is a bit hard. I will try to be much more active. It is Okay about not being on my wikia :) Sorry again,--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] I am so so sorry! I will delete the wiki blanks. I feel so guilty, I am really very sorry.--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 20:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolfspirit! I really like your new name! I was wondering if I could create a new Clan or cat...--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 13:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) I think I will just do a cat for now... Maybe later I will create a Clan! Thanks--'♥Dawn of Misty Sky ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] 14:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I like your new name a lot! Future WindClan, Please? Could I possibly add a Future WindClan? I'd like to own it.. :P Also, I think we should add a ceremonies & herb page onto the Wiki, for those people who have leaders and medicine cats as their cats, but don't exactly know the words. :P Catch me on the chat, I'll be on a ton this weekend. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 17:38, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! On my siggie, could you put the words Arty Fowl ftw high up, a bit above the word Emberstar? Thank you so much! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw! 14:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Clan Hi, Ivy! I was wondering if I could make a new Clan to RP with IceClan and FireClan. Its name would be CloudClan. Thank you! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Future WindClan's kits. Hey! I've decided it's about time that Onestar made those kits apprentices. Here's a list of who I think should mentor them.. Do you think this would be a good set up? :P ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! And thanks <3333 Feathernose Rarity 8D 08:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi ivyclaw, why was i banned from the other wikia? Please let me know on my user page. --'♥Misty Fern ♥'User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 22:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I will be more active with my cats! :) ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 20:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ivy, I have a quiestion for you: On this wikia, your satus is 'leader' and other people's is 'senior warrior'. I know those things are supposed to be admins and rollbacks, founders, etc. but how do you make it say that instead of the usual admin' rollback' etc.? Please answer me, or tell me if you don't understand my question. Thanks again! ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 23:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Please get on chat!♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 21:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the chat spam, how to I make a new headline?? ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 22:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) WaterClan kits. Hey! Would you mind if I made your kits apprentices? |} ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) NightClan Kits Hi, Ivy! When Fallowfern and Fireblaze become mates, would you like them to have two she-kits named Hazelkit and Brindlekit? (I have kind of a prophecy for them... XD) If you want different names or more/less kits, just tell me on my talk page. :) Thanks! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 17:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: NightClan Kits Sure! You can roleplay Moongaze having her kits. Siggie for Halloween Hi, Wolfspirit! If it isn't too much trouble, could you make me a siggie for October/Halloween? Here are the details: Wording: Scarecrow; (in the small letters) Happy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... Color: Silver for Scarecrow/ Thistle for the small letters/ Red background Symbols: Possibly a star at the end of the sig. Size: Whatever you like. :) Please reply to me on my talk page if this is a bit much or have any questions. Thank you so much in advance! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ivyclaw, I would like to create a Clan. I will be responsible for it! :) It is going to be called MapleClan, because they live in a always fall weather maple forest. Please let me! ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 20:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Whoah, so you don't give me permission? Or yes? Also, Im not mad, but why not? ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 19:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry, but I'm still confused. So I can make the Clan?? Thanks! ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 20:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I finally got it!! :) Yesterday I was on chat with prowllu and she gave me permssion!! Thanks, HI Ivyclaw, just if you have time, can you please make me a fall/Halloween siggy? I want it to say Maplestar and in little letters Fall is here! Just make the colors and fonts look nice. If you can, add a little leaf. Thanks again, ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Fall' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'re!']]User talk:Misty Fern 00:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I love the siggy. Maplestar Fall is here! 13:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) It's ok! :) Maplestar Fall is here! 22:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chararts Yup, I am your apprentice. =3 Also, thanks for providing the charart tutorial page. I really needed something like that. XD I hope we can get the projects up and running soon again! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 06:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) HalloweenClan Idea XD Hey, Wolfspirit! =3 In HalloweenClan, I was wondering if they could take a she-cat prisoner after the battle. She could fall in love with Scarecrow. Tell me what you think. =) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) HI can you roleplay Darkstar makig featherpaw a warrior? I want her name to represent her personality (Not 'Claw please!) Thanks, Maplestar Fall is here! 23:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) MoonxNight's Kits' Apprenticeship Hi! I was just wondering if you'd like to make your kits of Nightfang and Moongaze apprentices. Prowllu's doing hers, so all of them can be made apprentices at the same time since they're siblings. :) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Apprentices Hey, Ivy! Yes, they can become apprentices soon. Moongaze's and Sweetberry's kits just became apprentices. XD ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ivyclaw, I haven't heard from you for a while! I guess were all just really busy with school, at least I am! I was just wondering if my siggy was ready, I unders†and if it isn't. Thanks! Siggy Hi Ivyclaw, thanks about the siggy. I understand perfectly, Maplestar Fall is here! 16:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) After-October Sig Hi, Ivy! Could you make a sig for me, please, since October is over? (The siggie you made for me for that month was awesome, by the way. :D) Color: Cyan for the main words; yellow for the small words; light pink for the background. Wording: Main Words: Mista Ember/ Small Words: Herro, Cloudtail! 8D Symbols: N/A Size: Whatever you like is fine. Thanks so much in advance! =) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Siggie Thanks for the siggie, it looks great! :D Could you change the color of the small words to thistle though, please? The yellow looks kind of weird against the light pink; my bad. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *mutters to self* My, does nothing show up against light pink? ~Could you change it to navy blue, please? XP *hopes this will show up against background* Thanks in advance! NightClan Kits and Apprenticeship Hi, Ivy! In NightClan, do you want Mistfire's kits to become apprentices? They'll be made apprentices along with Shimmersky's kits. Can Runningkit be mentored by Blazeheart and Oatkit by Lionfang? Fallowfern is also going to move to the nursery after those two litters of kits are apprentices. ^^ Thank you! >.< Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait, forget about Oatkit being mentored by Lionfang; he already has an apprentice. XP Can Wolfshadow mentor him? Also, would you like Moongaze's kits to be made warriors soon as well? Thanks! Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Fallowfern and Fireblaze (NightClan) Hi, Wolfspirit! In NightClan, I put Fallowfern in the nursery and added Fireblaze as her mate. Is this okay with you? Thanks! =) Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ivyclaw, I was just wondering if you wanted to adopt a MaplCLan cat, I understand if you can't. Thanks. MaplestarFall is here! Hi Ivyclaw! Thanks again (So many times) for adopting a ct! Here are the ones that are available for adoption: MapleClan Tigerblaze- brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. He is protective and loyal, a great fighter. Former loner, Tiger. (Mate:'''Maplestar) '''Brackenpaw - brown tom with white paws . He is loyal and fierce, but is also caring. Known for his amazing hunting skills (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) NightClan Bearkit- light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) You can choose any, and also change part of their personality or look. MaplestarFall is here! 23:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC)